Pink Thread Of Fate
by PeinSakuraforever
Summary: After sneaking into their father's office and finding a strange scroll, Namikaze Minato and Kushina are teleported ninteen years into the past.. to when their parents are only sixteen. The Namikaze siblings must find a way to return to the future without disrupting the past. Seeing the chance, the Namikzae siblings just might help their parents, Naruto and Sakura, get together. R
1. Scroll

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto!**

**Okay, so I replaced the old chapter of this one. I changed the age gap between Minato and Kushina.**

"Talking"

* * *

"Minato-Kun," Namikaze Kushina whispered. "I don't think we should be in here."

Namikaze Minato looked over at his sister, who was ten years younger than him, and glared at her. "Stop worrying. We are not going to get caught."

Despite saying this, Kushina was still worried. "What if we do get caught?" She was practically whining now. "Otou-Sama's going to be mad at us."

"I'd be more worried about, Okaa-Sama." Minato laughed, having been on her bad side many times before. "Anyways, Okaa-Sama is at the hospital, and Otou-Sama is at the Hokage Tower, we have no chance of getting caught.

Kushina nodded her head slowly. "I guess your right..."

"Of course I am right." Minato grinned. He then returned his attention to trying to dispel all the Genjutsu's and such their father had set up to protect his office from intruders.

"Aha!" Minato cheered in victory, having finally dispelled his father's traps. Grinning in victory, Minato pushed the door to the office open. Grabbing Kushina's hand, he slowly walked inside the office, his eyes scanning the room. "Cool!"

Positioned at one end of the room was a beautifully made, mahogany, desk. The wall behind the desk had a window, and shelves, containing many object. The wall opposite of the one with the door was just an entire bookshelf, containing many secret scrolls and books from the Namikaze, Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, Haruno, Rinha, Takahashi, and Ryū Clans. Minato gazed at the bookshelf. These were all the great Clans- aside from the Uchiha Clan- his parents, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura, were either direct or non-direct descendents from.

Kushina, on the other hand, had taken to marveling at the weapons sealed within an extravagant, glass case, which was against the wall with the door.

Minato's eyes scanned the shelves and landed on a strange scroll. The scroll was black, with a strange seal, and the Kanji sign for Time on it in a crimson red.

"What's that?" Kushina asked curiously, attempting to peer over Minato's shoulder, only to fail due to Minato's height.

Minato shrugged his shoulders. "A scroll that caught my interest,"

"It looks weird." Kushina commented.

"That's what I thought." Minato said. "I'm going to open it."

"I don't think we should do that." Kushina told Minato.

Minato rolled his eyes. "What's the worst that could happen, Kushina-Chan?"

Kushina huffed and crossed her arms, and said, "Fine, go ahead. Open the scroll."

Nodding his head, Minato ripped the seal of in a quick motion. Immediately, a bright white light engulfed Kushina and Minato, filling the entire room. Kushina let out a shriek and toppled backwards in surprise. Flailing her arms around in a fit of panic and trying to regain her balance, Kushina grabbed onto Minato's arm, pulling him down with her. In mid-fall, Minato twisted so that he fell down, taking the impact of him and Kushina.

Suddenly, Kushina let out a scream of pain and Minato gritted his teeth in pain. It felt like the world was pulling their entire bodies apart, piece by piece, cell by cell. It was like someone was pricking a thousand hot needles into their eyes and skin. Both Minato and Kushina's veins were on fire, it covered every inch of their skin, gnawing at the marrow of every bone; it was nauseating. Finally, when the two Namikaze siblings were about to lose consciousness, they were thrown harshly against cold tiles. Minato could feel his ribs break when he hit the ground; however, he used what little strength he had to keep his arms protectively wrapped around Kushina.

Minato could hear people panicking.

"Shizune, get in here!" He heard someone shout.

Struggling, Minato tried to open his eyes, but failed. He could feel himself being pulled into a dark abyss. No matter how much Minato fought to stay awake, it was all to no avail. And just like that, Minato was yanked into a world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter.**

**Okay, I wasn't going to do this at first, but I decided to do it. I don't think I will get a chance to bring up all (or most) of Konoha's twelve's (and Karin's) future children and wives/husbands. Here is a list of the future couples and kids (Oldest first):**

**Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze: Minato Jiraiya Namikaze and Kushina Sakura Namikaze.**

**Sasuke and Hanabi Uchiha: Itachi Uchiha II, Fugaku Uchiha II and Mikoto Uchiha II.**

**Sai and Ino: Azami Yamanaka, Daichi Yamanaka, and Ichi Yamanaka.**

**Shikamaru and Temari Nara: Asuma Nara and Hotaru Nara.**

**Neji and Tenten Hyūga: Hizashi Hyūga II and Natsume Hyūga. **

**Kiba and Hinata Inuzuka: Rima Inuzuka and Kukai Inuzuka.**

**Shino and Yaya Aburame: Shin Aburame.**

**Chōji and Miki Akimichi: Ruka Akimichi and Saaya Akimichi.**

**Rock Lee and Misaki: Kyoko Yamada, Yoru Yamada, and Ren Yamada.**

**Suigetsu and Karin Hōzuki: Takumi Hōzuki and Satsuki Hōzuki.**

**I know, Sasuke and Hanabi= WHAT THE HELL! But I couldn't think of anyone to put with Sasuke, so I thought, why not Hanabi? I don't like that pairing, It's just being used because I can't come up with someone for poor, little lonely Sasuke.**

**Oh, and as you already know, I made up Miki, Misaki and Yaya. Shina, Choji and Lee are also lonely (Like Sasuke) and need someone to love.**

**Now it's time for the arrival off: Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

**Review please!**


	2. Namikaze Minato and Kushina

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto!**

**Here is the second chapter to **_**Pink Thread of Fate**_**. I can't believe it actually took me thing long to update. I AM SORRY!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Namikaze Minato could hear murmuring. Mumbling something incoherent, Minato buried his face into a pillow, trying to block out the light which was shining directly onto his closed-eyelids.

"Minato-Kun," Someone whispered. The voice was familiar and soft. "Onii-Sama,"

Kushina! He remembered her screaming in pain. It had been absolute torture to hear.

Minato's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He reached out to Kushina, who was standing beside his bed, and pulled her against his chest into a tight embrace. "Kushina-Chan... Are you okay?"

"Onii-Sama," Kushina said, her words mumbled by Minato's chest. She squirmed in his embrace and moved around so she was sitting in his lap. "I'm fine, Onii-Sama."

Minato slightly loosened his embrace. "Good..."

"Finally," A voice said. Minato looked up and his eyes widened. Standing in the doorway was Tsunade... Only she was younger-looking. "You are awake. She refused to talk to me until you awoke."

Minato looked down at Kushina then back at young-looking Tsunade. "What's going on..?"

"That's what I would like to know." Tsunade said, crossing her arms and raising a single blonde-brow at them. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk in the Hokage's office, observing the two strangers standing before her.

The teenage boy was tall and lean. He had spiky, blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing his face, fair slightly-tanned skin, and blue-green eyes. He was either fifteen or sixteen – Tsunade wasn't sure.

The little girl was petite and small. She had unusual reddish, pink hair – more pink than red, though – which flowed down her back and past her waist. Her skin was pale and fair and she had large, beautiful green eyes. She was either six or seven.

Tsunade was shocked – they both looked like a combination of Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura.

"Who are you?" Tsunade demanded.

Minato stiffened at Tsunade's tone. He knew what Tsunade was like when she got demanding and angry. It was bad.

"Namikaze Minato."

Tsunade was on her feet in an instant, slamming her hands on her desk, causing the desk to crack and bend. Minato moved immediately, positioning himself in front of Kushina. "You are lying!" She shouted.

"I am not." Minato replied, his tone cool and collected. Despite his usual attitude – exuberant, brash, and joking personality – when it came to serious situations, especially ones which evolved Kushina, Minato could be calm, collected, and highly perceptive if he needed to. And right now – he needed to. "Why would I lie? I have no reason to. And lying in this situation would not be helpful on my part. I am telling you the truth. My name is Namikaze Minato." He then gestured to Kushina. "And this is my little sister, Namikaze Kushina."

Tsunade sighed in frustration and sat down in her chair. The boy – Minato, if that was truly his name – made a valid point.

"How did you get into my office, boy?" Tsunade questioned him. "The guards stationed outside the Hokage Tower didn't see you enter. None of the guards stationed within this place did."

Minato shifted in his spot, thinking. As he had walked from the hospital to the Hokage Tower he had noticed some things. Konoha was different. Extremely different. Firstly, the face of his father wasn't carved into the _Hokage Mountain _like it should've been. Secondly, Konoha was noticeably smaller. Thirdly, the _Cherry Blossom Hospital _**(1) **– a hospital dedicated and built for his mother, Namikaze Sakura, from his father – was not anywhere to be seen. It was the largest hospital in Konoha, it just couldn't disappear. And fourthly, people Minato knew and recognized were all younger-looking.

...

'_The scroll!' _Minato thought suddenly. The mysterious black scroll, which he had found in his father's office, with the kanji for time written in crimson red, with delicate brushstrokes, on the side of the scroll – it had been a time-travel scroll. Minato had heard of them before, but he didn't think they existed.

"A time-travel scroll," Minato muttered out loud.

Tsunade raised a brow at Minato.

"I found a time-travelling scroll in my father's office and I accidently activated it." Minato explained. "That's why Konoha is so different. This is the past. We are from the future."

"So," Tsunade spoke. "You are telling me you are from the future."

Minato nodded his head.

"Who are you parents...?" Tsunade asked, hardly believing the fact that she was considering the possibility of everything which was transpiring.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura," Minato stated. "Dad is the _Rokudaime Hokage_ **(2)** and is the strongest Hokage to live. And Mum is his second-in-charge as well as the head of _Cherry Blossom Hospital_. She is the best medic-nin in Konoha, as well as through the Shinobi lands."

Tsunade took this all in. If this was all true, it would explain why these two looked like Naruto and Sakura and Minato and Kushina, as well as why they were even named after them.

"What did this time-travelling scroll look like?" Tsunade asked.

"It was black, with the kanji for time written, in crimson red, along the side." Minato explained the description of the scroll. "They are extremely rare in the future. Even now, I assume. They are unheard of."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "I have heard of them." She told him. "But I merely though they were a legend, created by the delusional." Tsunade paused. "But with you two standing here before me, I must now acknowledge the fact that they are real. You both look like a mixture of Naruto and Sakura and Minato and Kushina."

Minato stiffened posture relaxed and he bent down, picking Kushina up. He rested her against his hip, supporting her with one arm. "How do we get home?" He asked.

"I do not know." Tsunade closed her eyes for a minute or two then re-opened them. "That will be difficult. If what you said is correct, then finding these time-travelling scrolls will be difficult. But while we search here, we can assume that future-Naruto and future-Sakura will be searching for a time-travelling scroll as well. That will double the odds of you two returning home. Hopefully."

Minato nodded his head. "What do we do until then?"

"I can give you an apartment for free. I can also set you both up with fake identities and backgrounds" Tsunade said; she began to shuffle through papers in her desk drawer. "How old are you two?"

"I am sixteen and Kushina is six."

Tsunade nodded her head and pulled out a handful of papers. "I will also need to find an explanation as to why you look like the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, as well as Sakura-Chan. That will be more difficult, but I shall make it work." She peered over at Minato and Kushina, studying their features. "You, Minato, have a mixture of Naruto and Minato's facial features. A little more Minato, though. Kushina, on the other hand, has facial features _more_ similar to Sakura, with a slight touch of your Grandmother Kushina. This will be troublesome..."

**O~O~O**

**(1) - _Cherry Blossom Hospital _is cheasy, I know, but I couldn't think of anything.**

**(2) - Danzo was never counted as the sixth Hokage, really, as he died before he made it into the office as Hokage.**

**Oh my, I can't believe I am actually posting this! I thought I would never do it!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Please review!**


End file.
